Projectile weapon training systems, such as weapon firing simulation systems, are generally used to provide weapon training to a trainee. Generally, the trainee is given a modified weapon including a laser light used to engage a target or simulation. The purpose is to allow the trainee to practice his or her targeting skills with the projectile weapon without discharging said weapon. While this may provide an element of safety to the training scenario, it does not provide a realistic experience for the trainee which replicates the use of an unmodified weapon. The trainee is therefore not able to replicate the targeting experience which would be utilized in the context outside the training system.
Alternately, traditional targeting ranges may utilize a non-responsive and/or non-interactive target, such as a paper or plastic bullseye, which the trainee may utilize in training with an unmodified or “live” projectile weapon such as a gun. These systems, including traditional gun ranges, offer the trainee a more realistic experience in terms of the discharge of the projectile weapon (as unmodified, conventional, or “live” weapons are often used). However, they are unable to accurately simulate realistic surroundings that may be present in the case of a weapon discharge outside the context of the targeting range. Additionally, traditional targeting ranges are limited in the feedback available to a trainee, such as temporal recognition of an accurate contact with a target.
Accordingly, a need has been identified for a targeting system which addresses these and other shortcomings of the trainee's training experience.